


Animals

by AyaHalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Song: maroon five's animals, Songfic, because I'm still a slut for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaHalloway/pseuds/AyaHalloway
Summary: Sometimes Zack ideas work out despite Vincent’s misgivings





	Animals

“C'mon Vinny-”

“Vincent.”

“-I’m telling you you’ll love this song.~”

Former SOLDIER Zack Fair stood in the middle of his living room. Grinning widely as his mildly demonic boyfriend, formerly of the Turks, Vincent Valentine.

“The last time I attempted to follow one of your ‘ideas’, you nearly destroyed the WRO compound. That is why Reeve had you sign a waiver to never attempt to call upon any of my beasts inside. Or did you forget?” The normally monotone gravel was dry with sarcasm, disbelief, and a stubborn refusal. 

Zack waved nonchalantly. Not bothering to remind him that it had only been an experiment to see if Vincent could control the changes. And, technically speaking, it had been Reeve’s curiosity that led to that disaster.

“This one isn’t dangerous! 'Least, not for anyone but me this time. Scouts’ Honor!” He protested, snatching up the bronze gauntlet covered hand and tugging Vincent into an embrace. Quickly, the younger raven kissed pale lips to silence a protest. Pressing for deeper and more intense contact until Vincent was leaning into him, then pulling away in time to see hazy red flicker open.

“Just one dance?" 

The Ex-Turk forced a shiver away at the warmth that radiated from everything Zack was. Knowing he would never be able to resist that wicked and bemused gleam in his unnatural purple eyes- the testament to the amount of Jenova cells that made up his DNA by now. 

Needing no words to be spoken- they were plain enough to Zack from the micro expressions on the other’s face- he quickly unlatched both cloak and gauntlet. Tossing them away before they dissipated into wherever they went when not close enough to Chaos’ host. Still, holding that smirk, Zack flicked on Animals.

Baby I’m preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, Eat you alive

The moment these words reached the demon’s ears, he began to regret the agreement to whatever Zack was planning in his twisted mind. Though it was already too late and he was being spun into a alternatively fast and slow paced dance.

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea

Leather clad hips were gripped and pulled into a slow rock back and forth. Making Vincent begin to lose that feeling and himself to the sounds.

Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

They moved in time to the soft beat. A warm dark skinned body rolled against it’s partner, then shoved away. Startling a feral growl, and the instinct to play the game of movement and seduction, out of the paler one.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles

They kept at an arms length, then twirled together and past. Then once move where their breaths mixed and they circled in that spot.

I love your lies, I’ll eat 'em up  
But don’t deny the animal  
That comes alive when I’m inside you

Once more, his mate practically glided around him, catching hands and forcing them in opposite directions around his waist. Then the sensation of teeth, faint and teasing on a sensitive lobe. All the while, swaying their bodies together. Like the lyrics cried for, the dark consciousnesses within stirred at the enticing scent of the dark skinned Gongagan.

Long raven locks were swept away as the their head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. Allowing access to their neck for the playful nips and kisses that came so predictably. Wrists were released so the hands that once held then could give an an explorative massage, rubbing and further igniting heat beneath their skin. 

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Smirking together, trailing their hands back and over strong thighs. Digging in and dragging up, one finding it’s way towards black spikes to latch onto and yank. Hips moving in time with the ones grinding into from behind. 

But it wasn’t enough. Vincent, and all his parts were demanding to consummate this feeling as they had countless times. So they took control of the dance at it’s fastest pace. Hooking a foot around their mate’s, they dragged it outward and knocked the other off balance.

Zack cheered internally when he found himself shoved against a wall and wearing only shreds of cloth where his clothes had been. Not bothering to hold back any sounds that fell from his lips when, with a purr, his lover and mate took him.

Neither male cared when the song ended and started over.

You can’t deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah


End file.
